Mephisto (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|SMT IVA= |-|Original Design= Summary :An agent of Hell. Name means "not light loving." Best known for being the demon summoned by George Faust. A leader in Hell, feared second only to Satan himself, though he's said to regret his fall from grace. As a result, he detests humans granted admission to heaven for their kind deeds. Mephisto boasts a wide range of expertise, including astronomy, astrology, meteorology, and illusion. His illusions are said to manipulate all five senses. :''- Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Compendium'' Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Mephisto, Mephistopheles Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, beyond the concept of time Classification: Demon, Tyrant, Agent of Hell, Leader of Hell Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Adramelech is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Adramelech are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Magic, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Adramelech are capable of destroying nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, as well as forcibly unmaking individuals and erasing them from existence), Element Manipulation (Fire, Force, Earth, Electricity, Ice), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase her own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone far stronger than herself into her equal or a weakling, Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR (Can teleport others into the Expanse), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions capable of manipulating all five senses. Tricked Nanashi's party into believing they were at the beach when in reality they were in the Expanse), Durability Negation with Almighty attacks and Dark Pierce, Statistics Amplification (Dark Photon multiples the damage of the next spell by 2.5), Status Effect Inducement (Inflicts Panic with Tentarafoo), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a void where no one from the outside can interfere), Attack Reflection/Nullification/Resistance (Nullifies Physical attacks, Repel Gun, Repel Electric, Resist Dark) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (A powerful end game boss, one of the strongest demons in the game. Should be comparable to. Should at least be comparable to Adramelech) Speed: Immeasurable (As a powerful demon, he resides in a world beyond time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Master of deception and illusion. Holds expertise in the fields of astronomy, astrology, meteorology, and illusion. Weaknesses: Weak to Light. Dark Photon mitigates this weakness. Bound by the conditions of the contract he makes it with. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Pierce:' All dark attacks bypass all dark resistances. *'Growing Hate:' Severe almighty damage to all foes. Increases damage based on targets' dark resistance. *'Hades Blast:' Heavy physical damage to all foes. *'Fear Darkness:' Severe dark damage to one foe. Smirk +100% instant death. *'Mamudoon:' Heavy dark damage to all foes. Smirk +55% instant death. *'Earthquake:' Medium physical damage and 60% daze to all foes. *'Dark Photon:' Mephisto stores energy to resist Light. Multiples the user's next attack by 2.5. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Villains Category:Probability Users Category:Demons Category:BFR Users Category:Curse Users Category:Shin Megami Tensei